Too late to say I love you
by Franny Moon
Summary: It's been 5 years since Syaoran left Japan without telling Sakura how he felt. Now he has to come back because he had to try to save her... Read and review! ^__^


Hi every body! Here's the translation of my second fic ever! I didn't want to translate it at the beginning because it's harder for me to translate French to English rather than English to French... but well, since I'm now on my sixth year of English studies, I think I can make it! I hope every body will enjoy it! Don't forget to e-mail me or to let me a review to tell me what you think!  
  
  
  
Too late to say I love  
  
Syaoran was broken. When he learned the news, he didn't need to beg his mother, he just said : « I'm leaving ». It was final and his mother understood that.  
  
It's when he received Tomoyo's call that he took his decision. I didn't need to think about it.  
  
He just had to go. He just had to see her, to try to save her.  
  
An illness had dared to near her... Fate had dared to make her soft skin turn white... He couldn't take it. It was just wrong.  
  
Wait for me.... wait for me, I'm coming.  
  
When he arrived at Tomoeda, he looked around him.  
  
Five years... Five years had passed since he left Japan.  
  
He didn't take much time to admire the beauty of that country he loved so much. He quickly leave the airport, bringing with him a single package.  
  
When he arrived at Tomoyo's masion, he saw her run toward him.  
  
-Daidoji-saaaaan!!!! He shouted. Where's Sakura?  
  
-Li-kun! Already?  
  
-Where's Sakura?  
  
-She's in the hospital, the doctors said that she hadn't a lot of time left. Li-kun, you should maybe not visit her...  
  
-Why?  
  
-We were all used to her being sick gradually... But you'll see her in her worse condition....  
  
-It doesn't matter! I have to see her!  
  
« He must be so sad about not having the guts to tell Sakura-chan about his felling before he left..." thought Tomoyo.  
  
-Hai... she said.  
  
In the car that was bringing them to the hospital, Tomoyo saw that Syaoran seemed nervous... afraid.  
  
When they reached their destination, the thanked the driver and entered the white building.  
  
Syaoran slowly followed Tomoyo to the room where Sakura was. The dark- haired girl entered and greeted her best friend.  
  
-Konnichiwa Sakura-chan!  
  
-Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan... she said weakly.  
  
Syaoran, was still in door frame, frozen. Frozen by all those machine and threads around her... Around HIS Sakura...  
  
-I brought a little surprise for you, Sakura-chan, look!  
  
She looked at the door.  
  
-Syaoran-kun!  
  
-Sakura...  
  
-I'm so happy you're there!  
  
-Sakura...  
  
-I'm so happy to see you! I missed you so much!  
  
-I'll let you two alone, now, good bye Li-kun, Sakura-chan.  
  
Tomoyo gave Syaoran shoulder a little squeeze of encouragement before she left the room.  
  
-Sakura...  
  
-I wish you don't have to see me like this...  
  
He just wanted to ran by her side and to tear all those threads from her skin...  
  
Beep... Beep...  
  
The sound of the machine that was reporting Sakura's every heartbeats was very annoying to Syaran's ears.  
  
-What,s wrong? She asked, worried.  
  
His face was sad... so terribly sad.  
  
Seeing her so thing, so pale, so vulnerable made him understand the gravity of the situation.  
  
He ran by her side and sat down.  
  
-Tell me you will not go away!  
  
-What?  
  
-Tell me you will not die!  
  
-Every body dies, Syoran-kun...  
  
« Not the angels..." thought Syoran.  
  
-Not that soon! He cried.  
  
He raised his pinky.  
  
-Pomise that you won't go away so soon!  
  
-I can't promise anything about my health... The doctors said that thay can,t do anything for me...  
  
Frustration took over Syaoran.  
  
-Why didn't you tell me about your illness in your letters!  
  
-I knew you would get all panicked, you always panic so much... And I knew you would forget about everything just to come and see me when your family needs you in China.  
  
-Sakura...  
  
-Iie! Don't lie to me Syaoran Li! I know you!  
  
-But if Daidoji-san hadn't tell me, I would have never know!  
  
-Now that you,re by my side, I feel that my spirit is free....  
  
-Huh?  
  
-Free to fly away....  
  
-Iie!!! Sakura! Don't do this! I beg you!  
  
-Tell Otousan ,Oniichan and Tomoyo-chan that I love them...  
  
-Iie!!!!!!! Sakura!  
  
-Arigato, Syaoran-kun, for taking care of me... For everything....  
  
he took her hand.  
  
-Iie! Sakura, beat the illness!  
  
-I already fought it so much... Now that I saw you again, I know it I didn't fight for nothing...  
  
her voice was going weaker and weaker...  
  
Syaoran had lost his words... he didn't what to say...  
  
-Sakura...Sakura... I...  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...  
  
-Sakura?  
  
Her hand was cold in his...  
  
-Iie!  
  
He stood up and shook her. No reaction at all.  
  
-Sakura! Sakura wake up! Don't let me alone ! Don't do this! onegai!  
  
It was too late. Her spirit had already left her so ill, weak and thin body.  
  
-Sakura! Sakura why did you leave me!  
  
A single tear ran on his cheek... then a second...  
  
-I had to tell you! Sakura I love you! Why!  
  
-He was now crying a lot, his shoulders shaken by his harsh sobs.  
  
An angel, in the room looked at him lovingly, her emerald green eyes full of tenderness. This so touching young man was now hugging her dead body, crying over the death of the one he loved. Then the angel, her eyes full of tears joined her mother, dead in the same way, a lot of years ago. 


End file.
